The Vampire Diaries: Season 6 - A Matter Of Life & Death
by J.Lynn.o5
Summary: Following the season 5 finale, heartbreak has rolled through the town of Mystic Falls; and as everyone deals with the tragedy of losing Damon and Bonnie, Elena is sinking further and further into depression. Desperate to save her from herself, Damon makes a deal with someone to bring him back; but as always, there will be consequences. Season Six.
1. Let's Make A Deal

**Vampire Diaries: Season 6 - A Matter Of Life & Death**

**Chapter One: Let's Make A Deal**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my story line :)**

* * *

*****Flashback: Three Months Earlier*****

_"__Please don't leave me" _

_The words fell through her tear soaked lips and my heart broke into a million pieces._

_"__I don't have a choice baby"_

*****Flashback Ended*****

* * *

"It was the only thing I could say" Damon stared into the brightly heightened sky as he tried to replay his final moments with Elena in his head, "If I had just one more minute to tell her that I love her, to tell her that I was okay… to tell her how sorry I was for trying to push her out of my life…"

Bonnie placed her hand softly on Damon's shoulder as his heavy breathing tried to disguise the mere pain escaping him, "She knows Damon. She knows how much you love her; she'll be okay… in time"

"In time?" he looked at her with questionable eyes, "In time Bonnie? It's been almost three months and she's barely removed herself from my bed, she's barely spoken to anyone except Jeremy" his voice heightened, and Bonnie swallowed hard knowing all too well that Elena wasn't making any signs of progress, "She's sinking Bonnie and the last thing I want her to do is end up here with us, stuck in this never ending reminder that we're dead; stuck wandering around aimlessly without ever being noticed. She needs to live again Bonnie, before she ends up doing something stupid"

"I know" Bonnie gave in; there was no denying that Damon was right. Elena was plummeting, and fast.

There was nothing anyone could do to rip her from the overwhelming sadness. It had consumed her whole, and she'd barely stopped crying since everything happened.

Stefan wasn't any better either; however, he did seem to be coping a lot better than Elena was. He tried to focus on other things, like Jeremy, and helping him move on from Bonnies' departure; but at night, while Damon and Bonnie roamed around the big Salvatore household, all they ever heard was sobbing.

Sobbing coming from Damon's old bedroom, where Elena was drowning in her own tears. Sobbing coming from Stefan's room as he mourned his brother and a good friend. And sobbing from the living room, as Jeremy failed to fight back the heartbreak of losing his girlfriend.

Both Damon and Bonnie tried many times to avoid going back there at night, when the lights were dimmed and the sobbing echoed the halls; but despite the painful repeats, they always seemed to return, and every night was a painful reminder that they were gone… and how much their loved ones were suffering because of it.

"I can't keep watching her Bonnie" Damon's head fell forward and his hands traveled behind his neck, trying to suppress the pain, "This is killing me, and I'm _already_ _dead_"

Bonnie couldn't help but let out a small chuckle in response to Damon's irony. It was true; dead, and yet watching everyone felt like they were being killed a hundred times over again.

After a few seconds of silence, Bonnie stood up from the wooden bench in the town square. "I'm going to go check on Caroline, meet you in the usual spot later?"

The usual spot meant Damon's house. Where they continued to spend grueling nights as they watched their loved ones suffer in pain.

Damon nodded, even if it hurt; he knew that's where he'd be regardless. Sitting on his bed next to Elena, wishing he could wrap his arms around her and she could feel him comfort her.

Shortly after Bonnie disappeared, Damon continued looking at the sky. He thought about everything, wondering why things seemed even harder to deal with in death. After the 'other side' vanished, he thought that he and Bonnie would just end up in heaven, or in his case, _hell_. But instead, they were stuck in the same world they'd been in; only now, they were completely unreachable to the living. Even Jeremy was unable to see them; it was like being lost in a world that they weren't a part of.

"Maybe this is hell" he muttered to himself.

It only made sense for him; but Bonnie? She'd done everything to keep her friends alive and to keep them safe, why would she be in hell?

Damon shook the thoughts out of his mind, and tried to focus on something different. After all, it seemed as if he had all of eternity to wallow in the mistakes he'd made while living.

"Sucks don't it?" A woman's voice caused him to spin his head around.

"And who the hell are you?" Damon asked with narrowed eyes as he examined the woman dressed in an all-black satin and laced gown, with a laced black veil over her eyes.

The woman chuckled as she walked closer to Damon, "Well aren't you a friendly one?" the woman's thick Spanish accent let out a sarcastic response, "I'm Jessenya"

Damon's eyes skeptically scanned the woman, and he raised one eyebrow in response, "I don't remember you dying in Mystic Falls"

"That's because I didn't" she smirked, "I've also been dead for a very long time now; something I know we do not have in common"

Damon scoffed, "And would you like a medal for your observations?"

Jessenya narrowed her eyes a bit, and then proceeded to walk closer to Damon, eventually allowing a grin to reappear on her face, "We do have one thing in common, you and me"

"Oh really? And what's that?" Damon trolled his head to the side, rolling his eyes until they eventually focused on Jessenya with yet another raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's quite simple" she took a seat next to him on the bench and Damon again looked at her with suspicion, "We're both dead; stuck in this place of nonexistence, and we both desperately want to communicate with someone still living"

Damon looked at her for a few seconds in question, "You don't know anything about me"

"Oh, I know a lot more than you think Damon," she winked and then cracked a small smile, "I may have been listening in on you and your friend Bonnies' conversations for some time now"

"So you know my name too huh? Cause that's _not_ stalker-like at all" Damon said as his narrowed eyes continued scanning Jessenya, "And uh- why exactly are you talking to me, and listening in on Bonnie and I's conversations?"

"Well, let's just say that I _might_ know of a way to get you back to the land of the living, _per say_" Jessenya smiled surreptitiously.

"Yeah? And what if I told you that I think you're full of it" Damon snapped back, his quick tongue getting the best of him.

"Fair enough" Jessenya nodded, pursing her lips together a bit, "But I'm sure, what's her name? Elena? Would want nothing more than to have you back in her life again"

Damon continued staring at Jessenya with skeptical eyes, and he had to admit, the woman's mysterious claiming of know-how was starting to intrigue him a little bit, "So, let me ask you, _Jessenya_" he emphasized her name with a hint of sarcasm, "What exactly are you, some kind of witch? Because I'm pretty sure we've lost all supernatural abilities when we _died_"

"True" she said with a confirming nod, "We did lose all supernatural abilities when we died; but let's just say that I've been here long enough to discover some… loopholes"

"So you're telling me, that you know how to bring someone back to life? Then why haven't you done it to yourself? You said you had someone you wanted to be with again, someone living, didn't you?"

"Well I said I know how to do it, I never said I wanted to go back" she raised an eyebrow, "but you on the other hand… you do want to go back, and I know with certainty that you would like to do so before Elena ends up here"

"And remind me" Damon stopped her from talking, "Why is it that you want to help me? What's in it for you?"

Jessenya chuckled, "Let's just say that there is something I'd like you to do for me when you get there"

"And that is?" Damon waited for an answer with no signs of expanding patience.

"I want you to find my daughter… Isabelle" she smiled and a ray of sunlight expanded over her veiled face, illuminating her piercing gray eyes, "and I want you to kill her"

Damon's face furrowed, "So you want me to kill your daughter? Well I have to say, that isn't exactly motherly love if you ask me"

"Maybe to you it isn't; but I assure you, I will be doing my Isabelle a favor. A favor she has been long searching for"

Damon was now extremely confused, and almost certain that the woman was clearly insane, "Wait a minute… Didn't you say you died in the 17th century? How is your daughter even still alive?"

Jessenya smiled, "Oh come 'on Damon, surely you can't be that oblivious. Put two and two together"

"She's a vampire?" Damon asked.

"Ding ding ding, that is correct" she said sarcastically.

"Okay, you are going to need to explain all this a _little_ bit further for me; because honestly, I am a tad bit confused with everything you are telling me here. You have _not_ answered me about being a witch, your daughter is _apparently_ _a four century_ old vampire that you allegedly want me to _kill_ for you, for reasons I _clearly_ do not understand, and if I agree to do this for you, you will bring _me_ back to life? Sorry if this is a bit offensive, _Jessenya_, but this seems a bit strange to me… you've been dead for _centuries_ and you are just _now_ propositioning this deal to someone, and of all people, _me_?" Damon hardened his face, "Why?"

"Hmm… Someone has a bit of a trust issue" Jessenya made light of the conversation, and then let out a deep breath, "fine, let me explain"

*****Flashback to 1609, Northern Spain (Jessenya POV)*****

* * *

_It was a dark night. The sound of thunder cracking outside our window made it all the more petrifying than it already was. There was chanting everywhere, the people of Logroño were on one mission and one mission only: to rid the town of the 'unholy', hence translation, the witches. My husband, Tobias, and my daughter, Isabelle, were packing just enough clothing to escape. We'd planned to get out of town before morning, to run far away before anyone even noticed we were gone._

_I was a practicing witch; but I'd never done anything to harm anyone, I'd never even attempted it. My magic was used to heal, used to help the wounded that was all. However, not long before that night, a group of witches, black magic witches, arrived in Logroño. They wanted to strip the town of anything that did not benefit them. They burned homes, they slaughtered innocent people, and they even used magic against their own families if they tried to prevent them from taking over the town. _

_You know the saying; it only takes one bad person to ruin it for everyone, right? Well, the town of Logroño put together a 'secret society', something they'd been working on for months. Meeting in undisclosed places, formulating a plot to destroy the town witches. This plot did not only include the black magic witches; it included all known practicing witches. The Basque witch trials began shortly after, and those, good and bad, were being ripped from their homes and burned on stakes, in front of the entire town. People would shout in joy as they watched bodies shrivel in the fire one by one. _

_Tobias was a member of society, a well-known business man who conducted trades for the town of Logroño. He was highly respected by all means, and all who knew him, loved him. _

_When things became crazy, and word got out that I was one of them, that I was one of the 'unholy'; they tried to warn Tobias that I'd be killed. That there was no way to protect me from my fate, and anyone who tried to hide an 'unholy' practitioner would be burned at the stake along with them. _

_Tobias came home from work that day in a panic, I should've sensed something was wrong, something was off about his behavior; but I didn't. I told myself he was just worried, and he was doing everything and anything to protect Isabelle and me from harm._

_So we left in the middle of the thunder stricken night, chanting heard from every direction and people walking around with flame lit torches as they knocked on doors and snatched practicing witches from their homes. _

_We'd made it about two miles before the chanting lessened and we finally reached a buggy that he'd claimed he left there to use for our escape._

_My daughter Isabelle was five at the time, and I remember holding her hand tightly as we approached the buggy on the dirt road, anxious to get inside of it and hurry away from Logroño. _

_As we approached it, a man stepped out of the front seat and walked towards us. I didn't seem alarmed by his presence; because I was sure that he was helping Tobias and our family. _

_The heavyset man nodded at Tobias, and handed him a piece of paper, which Tobias slipped into his coat pocket. Again, I didn't question what it was. It was simply not my place to do so._

_Tobias, then grabbed a hold of Isabelle's hand, and then turned to me with weary eyes._

_"__Go ahead, get on in my love" he said, and I remember hearing his tone hitch slightly._

_"__Señora" the heavy-set man held out his hand, to assist me in entering the buggy._

_My hand separated from Isabelle's, and I grabbed a hold; but as soon as I placed my hand in his, I was hit extremely hard in the back of my head, causing me to lose complete consciousness._

_I should've known something was wrong, I should have noticed; it was written all over his face._

_When I woke up, not too long afterwards, I was tied down to two wooden boards. It was impossible to even move an inch. _

_"__What are you doing to me? Please, I have a child, please, let me go" I pleaded, but not one person acknowledged my begging. _

_They looked at me like I was a disgrace, like I was the devil himself. _

_It wasn't long after that they'd carried me out to the town square, where the fire burned at all-time levels. People were chanting everywhere, throwing rocks and calling me all the names in the book. _

_At that point I stopped begging for my life. I knew my fate. I knew I was going to die. All I kept thinking about was Isabelle and how much I was going to miss my little girl. _

_It wasn't until I was up on that stake, and the fire began spreading across my body, that I the thoughts of revenge started flooding through my mind. The thoughts of how much I wished I could come back and kill Tobias for what he'd done to me, for what he'd done to his family._

_It wasn't long before the excruciating pain consumed my body and I slowly slipped into death, anxious to just get it over with and be done with it. _

_However, it wasn't until my death that I'd realized I'd be forever stuck in this world, watching Tobias raise our daughter alone, and never able to communicate with her._

_I watched Isabelle for years, and it wasn't until her sixteenth birthday that she'd discovered that she not only carried my physical traits; but she'd carried my supernatural traits as well. Things started occurring, and she began realizing that she was able to do things, things that were considered unnatural, unmoral… unholy._

_Before Isabelle's magic became known to anyone, especially Tobias, I decided I needed to figure out a way to save her before she inherited the same fate as I did. _

_So I did everything in my power to figure out a solution, some way to warn her or to protect her. Eventually I figured out a loophole. That's when I met Audrey, a dead heartbroken vampire. _

_Audrey was here, stuck in this afterlife; yearning for a way out. A way to get back to her lost love, Michelle. So, we made a deal._

_I would give her the option of life again, in return for the protection of my daughter. She needed to get to Isabelle, explain what really happened to me, and turn her into a vampire so that she could not be easily killed if her father Tobias ever found out._

_Audrey agreed, and the deal was set forth. _

_I brought her back and she took off towards Spain, eventually finding Isabelle and telling her everything. Isabelle in return took vengeance out on Tobias, after learning the real truth about what he'd done to me. Once Audrey turned her, she completed her transition by sucking the life out of Tobias, and the entire secret society of Logroño. I'd never seen my daughter angrier, more hurt. She'd grown up to believe a lie, to believe her father tried to save me; just to find out that it was untrue._

_I can't lie; it was bittersweet to watch Tobias suffer at the hands of Isabelle, right up until his last breath. It was finally the payback he deserved after all those years._

_Shortly after, Audrey and Isabelle took off together. They became very close those two, and have never parted ways since. They are best friends, and for centuries, Isabelle has assisted Audrey in finding Michelle; even though they have not encountered much success in doing so._

_However, there is more to this story for Isabelle. _

_Isabelle learned shortly after, that she possesses a gift unlike anything one has ever encountered. Isabelle is not only a vampire, but she has a witch bloodline, and a very powerful one. _

_My family originates from one of the most powerful witch lines to ever habitat the earth. Our powers are extremely rare, and nothing, not even vampirism has dissipated our bloodline. _

_When I was younger I was told this; but I never really understood the full extent of what my mother would tell me until I watched it happen with Isabelle. _

_Even though she transitioned to a vampire, Isabelle's powers grew to extreme strengths instead of disappearing. She has the ability to do almost anything you can imagine._

_However, with so much power, comes envy; hate; a desire to illuminate such a powerful force. Isabelle has feared this throughout her entire course of existence. There are thousands of covens who seek to kill Isabelle, because they feel her powers are completely unnatural; out of balance between nature. _

_I don't want Isabelle to suffer like this any longer. I don't wish for my daughter to live in fear for the rest of eternity; but rather, have her reunited with me; here, together._

* * *

*****Flashback Ended No POV*****

Damon again, narrowed his eyes at Jessenya, "So let me get this straight; not only do you want me to kill your daughter for you, instead of having her live and just bring you back to her; but you also want me to go up against her, which you have clearly stated that she is some insanely powerful vampire/witch combination?"

"Correct" Jessenya nodded firmly.

"Are you out of your mind? I'll just end up killed and back here where I started"

"Not exactly" Jessenya smiled mysteriously, "You have an advantage Damon"

"Really?" Damon said sarcastically, "and what may I ask, would that be?"

"You have Bonnie" Jessenya smiled and Damon's face became even more confused, "And you also have the last living doppelgangers"

Damon's eyes scanned around as his face puzzled even more, "And what's that mean?"

"Well, if I bring you and Bonnie back to life, all you need is Stefan and Elena's blood, and Bonnie can perform the ritual that will completely weaken my daughters strength and powers, long enough to be killed"

"Okay, you have completely lost me" Damon shook his head in confusion, "What does the doppelgangers blood have anything to do with this?"

Jessenya laughed, "You don't understand just how powerful the doppelgangers are, do you Damon?" Damon didn't answer and Jessenya continued, "The doppelgangers' blood is the only thing in the world of supernatural that has the power to diminish things. That and a spell of course"

"So, you will bring both Bonnie and I back to the _land of the living_, just so long as I get some of Elena and Stefan's blood, Bonnie recites some weird witch ritual, and I kill your daughter for you?" Damon asked, feeling as if the deal would be a piece of cake.

"Exactly" Jessenya nodded with a confirming smile.

Damon bit his lip for a second as he processed everything in his head, "Okay, so here's a question; _how_ do I find your daughter?"

"Oh, that's quite simple actually, and the reason I've decided to ask you in the first place" Jessenya raised an eyebrow, "Her and Audrey have just arrived in their new location… Whitmore College"

Damon raised a questionable eyebrow, "Whitmore? Seriously?"

"Yes, apparently the two want to return to college, get another degree… pretend that they are booming young teenagers all over again" Jessenya rolled her eyes, "and Audrey has learned that Michelle was last seen around Mystic Falls"

"This sounds too easy, there has to be a catch" Damon scoffed.

"No catch Damon. I just want to reunite with my daughter again, and have her life freed from fear"

"I need to talk to Bonnie about this" Damon said.

"Sure. That is not a problem" Jessenya affirmed, "however, you might want to do so fast. I've seen Elena, and well… you know what can happen when depression goes untreated for too long. Life becomes too hard to deal with, and people decide to give up. Wouldn't want Elena to end up here before you even get a chance to get back and help her, now would you?"

Damon looked over at Jessenya with weary eyes. She was right. Elena was depressed, and it was only getting worse. If this was the way out, the way to get back to her, then maybe it was worth it.

"I'm going to go talk to Bonnie" Damon stood up from the bench and Jessenya gave a nod.

"I'll be here when you've decided" she said with smile, and as Damon turned to walk away, Jessenyas' eyes narrowed at him with a very questionable look.

* * *

It didn't take long before both Bonnie and Damon met up in the same place they'd stayed every night for the past three months… Damon house; or well, his house _before_ he died, that is.

"Ready for another painful reminder that our loved ones are hurting and we can't do anything about it?" Bonnie said to Damon with a slightly tender tone.

"Yeah, listen; about that" Damon said to her as they stood by the doorway, "we need to talk about something"

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"I think I may have found a way that we can go back" Bonnies face furrowed in confusion and Damon continued, "like undead, brought back to life"

"What do you mean? How?" she asked.

"Well, I met this other _dead_ witch today" Damon sarcastically tilted his head, "and she propositioned a deal for us"

Bonnie's face remained confused, "But that's not possible Damon, witches lose their powers when they die. There is nothing a dead witch can do to bring us back"

"See, yeah, that's what I though; but apparently she is a part of some rare witch bloodline, with some kind of crazy unnatural powers, and well; she figured out a loophole apparently"

Bonnie's eyes widened, "Jessenya? You spoke with Jessenya, Damon?"

Damon's face turned confused suddenly, "Yeah? Why?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Jessenya and her family are far from just unnatural Damon. Their powers are unheard of. Witches everywhere have been trying to locate her last descendent for centuries, they can wreak more havoc that anything that has ever existed. They are extremely dangerous; you need to stay away from her Damon"

"Okay, but here's the thing… her last descendent is her daughter, _Isabelle_; who has _conveniently_ just settled into Whitmore College, and the deal she offered me, is to find Isabelle and _kill_ her… so isn't that a win/win situation?"

"Damon, there is no way that you'd be able to kill her… she would shred you into pieces"

"Oh but _there_ is" Damon corrected with an extended finger, "See, _apparently_, the only thing that can weaken her for a limited amount of time is the doppelgangers blood, _i.e. Stefan and Elena_, combined with some _witchy voo-doo spell_; hence where _you_ come in; and then poof, _crazy powerful witch slash vampire psycho_ is dead and you and I get to live"

Bonnie processed it all in her head for a few minutes, "I don't know Damon. I'm telling you, my Grams warned me about this family. She told me how powerful they were… I just, I don't think this is a good idea"

Damon was about to argue in response when they heard Stefan yelling in the distant halls of the house, in the direction of Damon's old bedroom. The two of them took off at lightning speed, desperate to see what was going on, even if they were unable to do anything about it either way.

As Bonnie and Damon approached the doorway, Stefan was struggling above Elena on Damon's bed, desperately trying to pry a broken wooden chair leg from Elena's hands. The sharp piece of wood was mere inches from Elena's chest, and her eyes were fierce as she struggled to lower it towards her heart.

_"__Elena Stop!" Stefan yelled out to her, "Damon wouldn't want this! And what about Jeremy?! You're just going to leave him alone, without any family left at all?!"_

Damon's eyes widened as he caught sight of what Elena was about to do. He anxiously tried and tried to grab a hold of the broken wood along with Stefan, but it was no use. Being dead meant that his hand swiped completely through the object, unable to grab a hold of anything.

"Elena Stop!" Bonnie yelled out, but again, it was pointless yelling. The only person able to hear her was Damon.

Finally Stefan managed to peel the wood from Elena and she completely collapsed into the covers, her emotions taking over as she cried out.

_"__I can't do this Stefan, I can't do this" Elena cried, "Just let me do it, just let me die"_

_"__I'm not going to let you kill yourself Elena! You're better than this; you can get through this, just as I am!"_

Damon looked over at Bonnie with a completely flabbergasted expression, and Bonnies was just the same. Jessenya was right, Elena was determined to be with Damon one way or another, and there was no way he was going to allow Elena to be the one to die.

"Bonnie, we need to do this; and now!" he yelled to her, partially out of fright and partially in demand.

Bonnie swallowed hard, Damon was right. If there was only one way to do this, than they needed to take their chances. Elena was her best friend, and she'd do anything to protect her, even if that meant making a deal with the devil.

"Okay" she said softly as Damon looked at her with wide eyes, "I'll do it"

* * *

**Okay, so I couldn't wait a ****_whole_**** week to post the first chapter, so here it is! I hope you like it, and I know it seems a little confusing or weird right now; but it will all come together eventually, I promise :) Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Also, special shout out to "DamonElena4Ever" for their wonderful creation of 'Jessenya and Isabelle'. These O/C's will play a MAJOR role in this story! Also, to '****Clockwork-Pixie' for the creation of 'Audrey and Michelle'. I haven't gotten too in depth with them yet; but there will be plenty more to come. **

**For the rest of the submissions so far, thank you for your ideas, I will be adding plenty more as the story continues so just keep an eye out for your characters :) Also, I will take submissions until Monday, so anyone else who has some ideas, feel free to send them my way, either in a review or a PM (The questionnaire is below).**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and of course, reviews will definitely help to speed up the next update, so please let me know your thoughts!**

**Until next update... Xxx**

* * *

**O/C Questionnaire**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

Reg O/C or Villain O/C:

Place of Origin:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Any distinguishing facial features:

Any distinguishing body features (birthmarks, defects, scars, tattoos, etc.):

Any Family:

Supernatural Powers:

Biggest fear:

What does he/she want:

Any Secrets:

Personality:

Ever in love:

Ever experienced heartbreak:

Style:

Era:

His/her idea of perfect happiness:

Any accents:

Strongest asset:

Weakest asset:

Any additional traits or back story: 


	2. The Wrong Choice

**Vampire Diaries: Season 6 - A Matter Of Life & Death**

**Chapter Two: The Wrong Choice**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my story line :)**

* * *

**_A/N: Oh my god, seriously you guys! 20 Reviews, 20 Favorites, and 27 Follows! You guys are seriously amazing! Thank you so, so much for your kind words and input! Seriously, it has made my entire week! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter and it had such a great response, so seriously, thank youuu!_**

**_Also, for all of you that have submitted O/C's, the ideas have been AMAZING! I am planning to use quite a few, so keep an eye out. There is no new ones in this chapter; but there will be in the next, so stay tuned :)_**

**_Okay, so enough of this, and here is the next chapter... enjoy :) :)_**

* * *

"I'm not sure what to do anymore" Stefan said to Alaric as the two stood outside, what used to be Damon's bedroom, "I know it's hard, I mean, I lost my brother for Christ sake; but, last night she actually scared me. She tried to kill herself Ric, like _really_ tried to kill herself"

Alaric shook his head, placing one hand on his temple, "So what do we do?"

"I don't know" Stefan let out a tired breath, "I'm going to go meet up with Caroline, maybe she has some ideas. Just keep an eye out for her while I'm gone?"

Alaric nodded and Stefan made his way down the hall and towards the door. Alaric stood there for a few minutes, debating whether or not he should enter the bedroom and try and talk to Elena, even though he'd tried a million times over already.

"What's going on?" Jeremy turned past the hall with another one of the Salvatore journals in hand. He'd been reading them non-stop for months, hoping he'd find something along the way to help him figure out how to get Bonnie back, or at least how to get the 'other side' back up and running. There was a ton of history in them, so he figured it was worth a shot.

"Hey, uh- nothing, I'm just a little worried about your sister" Alaric said as Jeremy approached him.

"Yeah, well maybe everyone needs to just leave her alone" Jeremy said with a bit of annoyance in his voice, "the feeling of losing someone you love doesn't just disappear"

"I know Jer, it's just-" Alaric stopped himself when he saw Jeremy's facial expression anger a bit, "Nothing, forget it. You're right"

"Listen Ric, both Elena and I think it's wonderful that you and Stefan are back and all, and somehow you both managed to escape death; but you need to understand that we're both missing a part of us that isn't just going to go away. So you, and Stefan, and _everyone_ else need to just back off all right? Let us grieve, it's what we need to do"

Jeremy just looked at him, his eyes painfully narrowed as he walked away silently, not even waiting for a response. He didn't want one; what he wanted was for everyone to stop hovering over him and Elena. It was making him angrier than anything else, and they needed to stop.

Alaric just watched as Jeremy disappeared out of the hall, his mind running in circles. He knew both Jeremy and Elena were hurting, and he couldn't help but feel guilty that he was alive and living, yet Bonnie and Damon were both gone. He knew Jeremy had a bit of resentment towards him for it, no matter how much he would say otherwise.

Either way, he wasn't exactly sure what to do anymore. This parenting stuff wasn't exactly his norm. A part of him wished that Jenna had been one of the ones to escape from the other side along with him, so at least she'd know what to do in such a situation.

However, hoping and wishing wasn't going to get him anywhere, so instead he decided to do what Damon would've told him to do… go get the bourbon, pour himself a glass, and worry about it all later.

Alaric smiled as he headed to do just that, with the memory of his friend clear in his mind.

* * *

**XxxX**

* * *

"This is perfect" Isabelle said to Audrey as she softly brushed a comb through her loose black waves, while staring into the mirror in front of her; her eyes almost a lavender color.

"I guess" Audrey, a lengthy but skinny girl with shoulder length red hair said as she walked around the dorm room; her hands rested on her hips as she scanned the already provided basic furniture, "A little out of date if you ask me"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Oh cheer up Audrey, it's not like we're staying for long. All we need to do is locate the doppelgängers, befriend them, and then well- you know" a pearly white smile appeared across her unremorseful face.

"Yeah, and that could take weeks" Audrey plopped onto one of the twin size beds, bouncing a little to test it's strength, "if they're anything like Katherine was, then god only knows how long it will take"

"Ugh, Katherine" Isabelle made a disgusted face, "that little wench is lucky I didn't kill her when I had the chance. Although, I have to admit, she was a smart one. Always knew how to stay one step ahead of everyone… that is, up until her karma caught up with her."

"I wish we could've seen her as an aging human, I heard it was a _sight_ to be seen" Audrey joked and Isabelle followed with a small snicker.

"Snippy little Bitch, I hope it was painful," Isabelle said with a malevolent shrug, "but that's why mother made the deal with the doppelgängers lover, or whatever he is; so that we don't run into the same issues as we did with Katherine"

"Well, I sure hope not; cause I don't think I'll have enough patience in me to spare their lives this time. That Katherine bitch almost burned me alive, she's lucky I didn't shred her into pieces for it"

Isabelle chuckled, "Well let's not forget that, _that bitch_ is who led us here and told us about the last remaining doppelgängers. At least she was good for one thing… ratting other people out, if it meant saving herself"

Audrey shrugged, "Whatever, can we go walk around or something now? This dorm room is boring me already"

Isabelle laughed at her overdramatizing friend, "Yes c'mon. Let's go find the blonde best friend"

Aubrey smiled and the two of them made their way out the door.

* * *

**XxxX**

* * *

"I don't know what you expect me to do Stefan" Caroline said with sympathy as she and Stefan took a seat on one of the empty benches in the middle of the campus, "Elena just has to mourn in the way that is familiar to her. She was the same way when her parents died, she didn't talk to anyone all summer long"

"Yeah, but did she try and kill herself?"

"Well, no" Caroline tilted her head to the side, "but she wasn't a vampire than neither Stefan, her emotions are a lot stronger now then they were then"

"Okay I get it Caroline; but trying to dagger herself in the heart with a broken chair leg?" Stefan tried to get the importance of the issue through Caroline's head.

"Okay, Okay" Caroline raised her hands, "that is a little extreme; but what can we do? She will barely talk to me because she thinks I'm not _emotional_ enough over losing Bonnie and Damon; like I'm cold-hearted or something. I mean, don't get me wrong; I miss Bonnie, in fact I miss her like hell, but Damon? He wasn't exactly mother Theresa; no offence"

Stefan lowered his head giving a 'you know that's my brother' look, and Caroline just raised her hands, again insinuating that she meant no offence to him.

"Either way, we have to figure out something; because, I'm starting to worry that one of these days she is going to succeed"

"If only she could be compelled to forget all about Damon and Bonnie and what happened, then the problem would be solved" Caroline joked, trying to make light of the situation; but she immediately shook her head no when she saw Stefan's eyes light up. "No. No way. We can't do that to her"

"It may be our only option Caroline. Unless we want to lose someone else" Stefan persisted.

"Stefan, she would never forgive us if she found out, and besides, none of us can compelle her, so it's not even possible"

"But there is a very dark 'Original' by the name of Klaus, that would do anything to help out his troubled little blonde love interest"

"No. No way" Caroline crossed her arms, "I'm not calling him"

"Caroline, this is our only option" Stefan insisted, "if you don't do this, than we can seriously look forward to losing Elena; because I'm convinced that she is not going to come back from this. As much as I, of all people, hate to admit it, she was in love with Damon and she still is; and well, she's not going to shake this Caroline. We have to do whatever we need to do to protect her"

Caroline made a pained face, she hated that she had so much pull with Klaus. She absolutely despised it. Why did he have to be so smitten over her? Of all the woman in the world, and all the years he'd been alive, why her?

Just as Caroline was about to respond, two woman approached her and Stefan. One with long loose waves, and the other with straight red hair.

"Hey, uh- sorry to bother you two" the dark haired woman made eye contact with Stefan, and her eyes fixated on him, "We, uhm, we're new here, and we were hoping that someone could direct us to the registration office?"

Caroline looked at the dark haired woman a little skeptical, noticing her fixated gaze on Stefan, "Yeah, it's down that way" she pointed towards the right building.

"Thanks" the red-head smiled, "I'm sorry, how rude of me… I'm Audrey, and this is Isabelle"

Audrey shook Caroline's hand and then Stefan's, and Isabelle did the same; however, her hand seemed to linger longer in Stefan's, as she gave him a warm smile and he did the same.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed when she noticed both Isabelle and Stefan's lingering stares, "Uhm, I'm Caroline, and this is Stefan; but he doesn't go here… just visiting"

"Oh, that's too bad" Isabelle muttered, her eyes never leaving Stefan's.

To break Isabelle's obviousness, Audrey turned to Caroline with a warm smile, "Would you mind walking us there? Were not very good with directions"

Caroline looked over at Stefan for assurance, and he nodded to her confirming that he didn't mind.

"We'll talk later?" Caroline asked him, and he nodded, and then gave a friendly wave to both Isabelle and Audrey.

"Hope to see you around" Isabelle said over her shoulder as the three girls began walking away from him.

Stefan didn't say anything, but instead watched the very attractive woman walk away. Something about the girl seemed very familiar, almost too familiar; but he couldn't put a finger on why. The minute she grabbed his hand it was like a wave of deja vu poured over him, kind of like the feeling he'd get when he'd encountered another vampire.

However, he didn't think about it much, as his thoughts quickly faded and returned to the concern he was experiencing regarding Elena. Hopefully Caroline wouldn't take too long, so they could continue their conversation.

* * *

**XxxxxX**

* * *

Damon sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Elena lay there, attempting to write inside her journal for the first time in months. He hated not being able to touch her, to whisper in her ear and tell her he was there. That he sees her, and he's right beside her. It had been the hardest three months of his entirety.

He tried many times to do something, anything to make his presence known to her; but nothing worked. Every time he tried to touch someone or something, his hand would swipe right through. However, he knew that it wasn't long until he'd be able to touch her face again, to hold her in his arms and kiss her… god, what he wouldn't give to kiss her again.

He knelt over, almost feeling guilty as he read her thoughts while jotting them down in her journal,

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's been 87 days since he's been gone, since Bonnie's been gone. The pain is just so overwhelming. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, watching the people I love die, one by one; but this time… this time I'm broken. Bonnie has been my best friend since I can remember, since we were old enough to say 'best friend'. It just hurts so much to know she's gone. To know that I can't call her, or invite her over, or just hang out and goof around like we used to. She is completely gone, and there's nothing I can do about it… nothing._

_And Damon… words can't even express what I'm feeling when it comes to him. I miss everything about him. I miss the way he'd hold me when it seemed like nothing was going right. I miss the way his lips perfectly interlocked with mine. I miss the way he'd call me out on my foolishness, and the way he'd try to defend his selfishness. I miss the way he'd do anything to protect me, even if it was the wrong thing. I miss how he wasn't afraid to tell me I was wrong, or to tell me that I needed to stop worrying so much, and start living more. I miss everything… and it's all gone; he's gone. Word's can't even explain how I wish I could go back to that night, right before we got in the car and tell him not to do it. Plead for him and I to turn around and forget it all. Maybe then he'd still be here with me, and the world wouldn't feel so cold. Maybe than I'd feel that everything we did was worth something, that I wasn't stuck here, in a bed that I'd rather be in with him. I know it's selfish. There are so many people still in my life, begging me to get over this grief; but I just can't. It feels like my insides have been ripped from me, and there is nothing left. _

_One of the things that eats away at me most, is how unstable Damon and I were in the weeks leading up to that night. How I told him I didn't want to be with him, and then on another day I told him I did. I don't know what I was thinking. I wanted to be with him. I thought of him night and day, he completely consumed my every thought. I loved him, I still love him, and I don't think it will ever stop. But none of it matters anymore, because he's gone._

_I'd give anything to see him again._

Damon felt a tear roll down his cheek as he read the words she'd written on the page. His heart breaking even more than it already had.

"Soon baby" he whispered to her with soft eyes, "I'll see you soon, I promise"

And with that, he left the room and the house, determined that the next time he returned, he would no longer be invisible.

* * *

**XxxxX**

* * *

After waiting close to an hour, Caroline finally returned to Stefan, who was still sitting in the same spot.

"Sorry" Caroline rolled her eyes as she took a seat beside him, "newbies"

"It's alright" Stefan assured, "But hey, did those girls happen to mention where they moved her from?"

"No" Caroline's face furrowed in confusion, "I didn't ask, why?"

Stefan shook his head, "No, no reason. She just, that girl Isabelle, she seemed familiar"

"Yeah, well maybe she was thinking the same thing" Caroline said with wide eyes, "She was staring at you like you were a piece of meat"

Stefan laughed, "She was not; but something tells me that I know her, like from centuries ago"

Caroline's face furrowed, "You think she's a vampire?"

"I don't know" Stefan's eyes narrowed as he tried to think about it, "I'm not really sure"

"Well, I didn't like them very much to be honest" Caroline said with a smug look, "and I'm not looking to make any new friends either. We've got enough drama with our own"

Stefan laughed and nudged her on the shoulder playfully, "So, about Klaus?"

Caroline let out an exasperated breath, "You're still on that?"

"Yes Caroline" Stefan confirmed with a small chuckle, "We need to exhaust all our options"

"Alright" she said with a pout, "Fine, but it's only because I love Elena alright"

"Thank you" Stefan said as he brought his hands to a praying position.

"Yeah, yeah, listen I have class in twenty minutes. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how the horrible phone conversation went"

"Okay" Stefan said with a smile as Caroline got up from the bench and began walking away.

He wasn't sure bringing Klaus into the equation, or trying to erase Elena's memories was the right thing to do; but at this point, if it was going to save her from herself, than he had no choice. He knew that Damon would have wanted him to do anything and everything to protect Elena, even if that meant making her forget him.

* * *

**XxxxxxX**

* * *

Damon approached the dark wooded forest, the spot that him, Jessenya, and Bonnie agreed to meet to perform the spell. At first glance he almost though they backed out, until he heard low talking in the distance.

After following the voices, he finally found both Jessenya and Bonnie together, going over the deal once more.

"Damon, I was almost beginning to think you weren't going to show" Jessenya said with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, well I'm here so let's do this" Damon said impatiently; he wanted more than anything to return to Elena, alive.

"We will" Jessenya assured, "but first, I want to make sure our deal is clear, and you are completely aware of what will happen if you choose not to hold your end of the bargain"

Bonnie swallowed hard, looking at Damon with nervous eyes; but Damon just nodded confidently, "go ahead"

Jessenya looked at both Bonnie and Damon, "Once the spell is complete, and you both are alive, you have fourteen days to complete our deal. Fourteen. During that time, you are to find Isabelle, get her to a point of vulnerability, and that's when you use the doppelgängers blood, along with the spell I am giving to Bonnie, and you perform the ritual. This will get Isabelle to her weakest condition, and at that point, you kill her. You drive the blood stained stake directly through her heart." Jessenya paused, looking at Bonnie who seemed more petrified than before, "If you do not complete our deal in fourteen days…" she turned her attention towards Damon, "Elena's soul will be acquired, that is the repercussion. Everything and anything she ever knew about you and your lives together will be gone. _Never to be retrievable again_. She will be at my command. Forever controlled by what I want her to do. Is this clear?"

Bonnie looked over at Damon with intensely worried eyes, and for a split second Damon felt himself worry; but he quickly swallowed the fear and gave a confirming nod, "That won't happen. I'll get it done. We'll get it done" he looked over at Bonnie who also nodded, with a lot less confidence than Damon had.

"Good" Jessenya smiled, "Then shall we begin?" she asked as she extended her hands forward, nodding for both Bonnie and Damon to take a hold of each one.

As they grabbed her hand, a feeling of shock waved through them and it instantly took a hold of their body; paralyzing them in place.

Damon focused on Elena, and how he pictured their long awaited reunion. However, as Bonnie tried to think of anything besides the pain, she was suddenly overwhelmed by her Grams vision.

"Bonnie, what have you done?" Grams said to her, he face panicked, as she seemed to float further and further away, "You made the wrong choice Bonnie. _You made the wrong choice_"

That was the last thing she'd heard her Grams say before everything suddenly went **_black_**.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review! **_


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Vampire Diaries: Season 6 - A Matter Of Life & Death**

**Chapter Three: The Calm Before The Storm**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my story line :)**

* * *

Damon opened his eyes, unsure of what exactly to expect.

There he was, same spot, still dark, woods everywhere. Did it work?

He reached his arm to the side, and as he swiped his hand across the grass he knew he was alive. The spell worked, he was alive and breathing, and could feel the grass on his fingertips for the first time in months.

"Bonnie?" he called out as he slightly turned his head to the right.

"Yeah" she answered, her tone of voice slightly weakened, "is it over?"

"I think so" Damon said as he still couldn't stop himself from clenching the grass in his hands, "you feel alright?"

"Yeah, my heads kind of throbbing a bit though" Bonnie answered as she tried to pull herself to a sitting position and Damon did the same, "How do we know if we're really alive or not?"

Damon looked over at Bonnie, he could hear the blood pulsing through her neck; and the sound was causing his hunger to rage, "Oh we're alive" Damon said with a sarcastic tone, "and I need to feed, like asap"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him, "Well don't look at me, I'm not volunteering"

"I didn't say you were" Damon snapped back with his familiar arrogance, "I'll be right back, wait here"

Bonnie's face furrowed, but before she could even answer, he was gone.

She waited for a few minutes, eventually pulling herself to a standing position. Her entire body felt weak, and she wasn't sure how long she'd actually be able to stand with the dizzy spells coming on one after another.

Within ten minutes, Damon was back, wiping his mouth of blood as he gave Bonnie a devilish grin.

"God, I've missed that" he said with a snarky smile and Bonnie gave him a disgusted look.

"You didn't kill who ever that was, did you?" she asked, almost annoyed that they'd been alive no more than fifteen minutes and he'd already done something horrible.

"Nope" Damon answered, confidence in his voice, "Just enough to get me up and running, then compelled her to forget". Bonnie crossed her arms and shook her head, "What? I had to test it out, make sure I've been rewired again properly" Damon joked, but Bonnie didn't find much amusement in his humor, "Oh lighten up, we're _alive_"

"Yeah, about that Damon" Bonnie said as she placed a hand on one of the trees to help keep her balance, "As Jessenya was doing the spell, I saw Grams… She was panicking, and she just kept saying that I'd _made the wrong choice_"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Well _of course_ she'd tell you that. You witches don't believe in anything _unnatural_; i.e. coming back from the dead; so it wasn't like she was going to give you a _friendly_ _farewell_ or something"

Bonnie crossed her arms, "Damon I'm serious! She was trying to tell me that something bad is going to come of this, I can feel it"

Damon rolled his neck, not really wanting to deal with all the pessimism at the moment, "Well there isn't much we can do about it now; what's done is done"

Bonnie didn't say much of anything in response; but deep down she knew there'd be consequences for what they agreed on, she just didn't know what.

Damon could tell by the expression on her face that she was extremely worried, and finally decided to acknowledge that she may possibly be right, "Alright, alright, so maybe there might be something bad to come of it all; but can we please, just put it off for tonight" he lifted his hands into a praying position, "I'd really like to get to my house and see Elena, and I know you can't wait to see Jeremy's face when you walk towards him"

Bonnie looked at Damon with wide eyes; her serious face eventually turning into a small grin as she thought about hugging Jeremy again, "Okay fine" she said with a smile, "C'mon, lets go"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Damon said with a massive smirk on his face and the two eagerly started to walk out of the woods and towards the direction of the Salvatore house.

* * *

**XxxX**

* * *

After not long, Bonnie and Damon finally reached the front of the house, where the two stopped and paused for a second to take in the moment. It was late, and as the dark night surrounded them, and the house sat there in complete darkness, they couldn't help but feel relief, that for the first time in three months, they would return and _actually_ be seen.

"Ready?" Damon looked over at Bonnie through the corner of his eyes, and Bonnie gave a small nod and a half smile, "Just do me a favor, try and be as quiet as possible; the only person I want to know that I'm back right now is Elena, and Jeremy obviously; but Stefan and Alaric, I'll see them in the morning. But for tonight, I just want to be with Elena, without anyone else"

"Okay" Bonnie whispered and gave a small smile, she agreed. It was the middle of the night, and if there were anyone she'd like to spend the first couple hours of being alive again with; it was Jeremy.

"Okay, let's go" Damon said as the two of them slowly opened the front door, carefully slipping inside and closing the door quietly behind them.

"Remember, as quiet as possible" Damon whispered as he slowly crept off and up towards the stairs, eventually disappearing in the dark hallways.

Bonnie took a deep breath before slowly walking towards the living room. As she approached the archway, she saw Jeremy sleeping peacefully on the couch, with one arm hanging off the side as a journal rested on the floor beneath it.

She slowly walked towards him, smiling as she watched him lay there asleep; almost feeling guilty to wake him.

She quietly knelt down and brought her hand to his forehead, gently swiping a few strands of hair from his face.

It felt so good to actually touch him again, and to feel his skin beneath her fingertips.

"Jeremy" she whispered, holding her hand on his face still, gently massaging her thumb across his cheekbone.

Jeremy lethargically shifted around a bit; his eyes opening just slightly.

At first he'd blinked a couple of times, wondering if he was dreaming as he saw a somewhat blurry face in front of him, a face that looked a hell of a lot like Bonnie.

Suddenly his eyes opened even wider and the expression on his face grew more and more confused with each blink, "Bonnie?" he said, his voice almost shaky.

Bonnie smiled and she could feel her eyes beginning to swell a little with tears as she nodded, "It's me Jeremy, it's me"

Jeremy quickly realized that he wasn't dreaming, that this was in fact real; that Bonnie was actually knelt down beside him and he wasn't just imagining things. He reacted suddenly, pulling himself to a sitting position and extending his hands out, placing them on the outside of Bonnie's arms.

"Oh my god, this is real. Bonnie, how did you? When did you? Oh my god" a million thoughts ran through his mind; but he stopped himself and pulled her into a massive hug.

Bonnie clenched onto him as tightly as possible, never ever wanting to let go again.

"I- I" Jeremy couldn't get the words out, he was so shocked to see her, "I can't believe you're here"

He pulled back, his arms still held on tightly to Bonnies, and looked at her face, studying, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. Bonnie smiled at him, her teeth appearing through her lips, as she felt nothing but absolute joy.

"I can't believe it either" she said as she lowered her forehead onto his, their eyes within mere centimeters from each others, "I've missed you so much"

Jeremy's lips pressed onto hers with complete and utter passion, and his heart was almost beating out of his chest, comprehending that this was actually happening.

"This is unreal" Jeremy whispered in between kisses as he felt tears falling down each of his cheeks.

* * *

**XxxxX**

* * *

Damon slowly crept up to his bedroom door, careful not to wake anyone as he moved through the hall. He stood there for a few minutes, listening to the faint sound of a pen as it glided across paper.

Elena was awake, and obviously writing in her journal.

He had to admit; he didn't expect her to still be awake, although, not having to interrupt her from some much-needed sleep was also a bonus. He slowly turned the knob; but within seconds it stiffened, and his face furrowed in confusion.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. Just go away!" Elena shouted and Damon couldn't help but allow a small grin to appear on his face.

In that moment, he tested another one of his most favored vampire qualities… transporting… and it worked.

Suddenly he was inside his bathroom, the room lit dark with nothing but a dim light peering through the doorway. He ever so quietly approached the door frame, and stared over at Elena, who was sitting next to the window; sure enough, with her pen and journal in hand.

"What are you writing about?" Damon whispered softly as he leaned up against the doorframe; a smile on his face.

Elena's jaw stiffened and she slowly lifted her head up from her journal, hesitant to even turn around, her heart felt as if it froze inside her chest.

After a mere second of overwhelming shock, she spun around and her eyes met his. Instantly melting every single emotion within her being.

"Damon?" she asked in a soft whisper, her eyes beginning to fill with tears as she remained sitting in the same spot. In her head she questioned whether she was really seeing him, or whether it was just a figment of her imagination; a hallucination overcoming her visibility and impairing her perceptions.

Damon couldn't help the warm smile that remained across his lips as he inched towards her. The moment he'd waited three months for, the seconds he longed for.

"It's me Elena" he gently placed his hand on her cheek, and Elena closed her eyes tightly, releasing a few tears as his touch electrified through her, "it's real" Damon assured, his fingertips caressing her skin as she placed her hand over his on her face and slowly opened her eyes again.

Suddenly with quick movement Elena was standing in front of him with her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tighter than she'd ever hugged anyone in her lifetime.

"How- how are you here Damon?" she asked through happy tears as her face buried deep inside the crease of his shoulder, taking in the familiar and very missed scent of him.

"It's not important right now Elena" his arms wrapped just as tight around her and his face buried deep into her hair, "what's important is that I'm here, and I've missed you more than you know"

Elena let out a cry, the feeling of seeing him again was completely overwhelming her heightened emotions, "I- I thought I'd never see you again" she wept.

Damon smiled and gently released his grip, placing both his hands on Elena's face as he pulled her directly in front of him, "You gotta' have a little more faith in me Elena" he joked as his thumb gently swiped the tears from her cheeks and he leaned his forehead against hers.

A smile cracked across Elena's tear soaked lips as she allowed her hands to travel up and down Damon's forearms, still trying to convince herself that this was actually real.

"Damon you don't understand what the last three months have been like without you" she said staring into his eyes, the pain still so fresh in her mind, "I felt like I lost a part of me, like my soul died along with you"

Damon stared at Elena for a few seconds, his emotions hitting a peak as she expressed her pain to him. It was taking a lot out of him not to cry tears of joy along with her; but instead he just wanted to savor the moment right then and there, the moment they'd thought would never come.

"I know," he whispered before kissing Elena softly on the lips; his eyes closing as their energy spread from within each other and into the kiss, "but I'm here now, and that's all that matters" he whispered in-between kisses and it only intensified the emotion building up inside both of them.

Elena's hand traveled to the back of Damon's neck as the kiss deepened and grew more passionate; both their tongues fighting for dominance as the fervor went into overload.

This lasted for a while, intense kissing and the passion of their reunion completely consuming the moment; however, that's as far as it led. The moment was too emotional for anything more than that, no matter how badly their bodies urged to be one again.

Eventually ending up, still fully clothed, lying across the bed, Elena found comfort in Damon's arms, the way she used to before everything happened. She hadn't stopped looking into his eyes for even a second, and neither had he. It was as if they hadn't seen each other in centuries.

"God I've missed this" Damon whispered as his arm held tightly around Elena's waist and his other hand reaching over to caress the strands of her hair.

Elena smiled, her eyes lost in his, "What happened?" she asked with a hint of hesitance, "that night, you were supposed to be behind me Damon, what happened?"

Damon looked at her, feeling a sense of guilt as he remembered assuring her that he would be, "I- I finally did something… unselfish, for once" he widened his eyes sarcastically; but Elena's face just grew in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a soft tone.

"Sheriff Forbes" Damon gave a half smile, "she was pinned down in the back room, if I didn't stay and try and help her, she would of never made it out of there alive"

Elena's face furrowed with even more curiosity and then softened when the reality set in that Damon put someone else ahead of him, "I didn't know you did that" she smiled, "You saved her life"

Damon shrugged, "I must have mistakenly put Stefan's hero hair on that day" he joked and then followed with a sarcastic smirk.

Elena smiled, placing another soft kiss on his lips, "I love you Damon"

Damon smiled, the tip of his nose touching hers, "and I love you Elena"

The two remained quietly like that for a few minutes, something they kept doing every so often for a while. The moment was unlike anything they'd ever experienced before. The pure joy of knowing that they were together again.

Elena finally broke the silence, her curiosity growing as there were so many questions she had for him, "Did it hurt? When the other side disappeared?"

Damon shook his head lightly, "No. It just kind of happened. One second we were in the woods, a flash of light occurred, and then all of a sudden we were just here; but not here" Elena tried to understand what he meant but it wasn't easy to do, and Damon continued, "I'll have you know though, Bonnie and I, we had some real quality time bonding while dead" he said with a sarcastic chuckle but Elena suddenly widened her eyes in response.

"Oh my god Bonnie" she said as she knelt up on her elbow, "is she – did she come back or whatever with you? Is she here too?"

Damon nodded and gave a reassuring smile, "She's downstairs with Jeremy, and I'm sure they are having a very long awaited reunion as well" Damon joked raising an eyebrow, "You'll see her in the morning; but for tonight…" Damon pulled Elena even closer to him, "we agreed to spend our first night _undead_, with our very missed significant others" he smiled and kissed Elena on the forehead, "So for the remained of tonight, you…" he leaned over her slightly, placing a kiss on her chin, "Elena" his lips traveled down to her neck, "are mine".

Elena smiled. As much as she couldn't wait to see her best friend, she had to admit, she was enjoying the night just as it was. Her reunion with Bonnie could definitely wait till morning.

And with that, she smiled and playfully flipped herself on top of Damon, returning the kisses without any debate.

There wasn't many hours left of the night; however, neither Damon nor Elena were concerned. _There wouldn't be much sleep being had that night._

* * *

**XxxX**

* * *

The next morning came quickly and despite the happy reunions that took place in the hours proceeding, there were many more that needed to occur. Damon and Elena shared a very sleepless and intimate night, cherishing the hours alone they'd spent together after such a painful three months. Bonnie and Jeremy spent a while together as well, eventually drifting off to sleep together, wrapped in each other's arms on the couch.

Alaric awoke in the guest room, as he did everyday since his return. He'd also been staying at the Salvatore house. There weren't many other places for him to reside, Elena and Jeremy's house was gone, and following his death, his apartment was eventually vacated and rented out, so his options were somewhat limited.

As he made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen, he passed the archway of the living room and the sight of Jeremy cuddled and sleeping closely with an unknown female made him stop dead in his tracks.

His face furrowed as he tried to get a better look. The girl looked an awful lot like Bonnie, and as he tiptoed closer his eyes widened with confusion. Either Bonnie was mysteriously and miraculously there, in the living room, or Jeremy found yet another doppelgänger.

Trying to process what he was seeing, he instead backed back out of the living room as quietly as possible and decided to head up to Stefan's room and tell him to come down and take a look for himself; reassure him that he wasn't in fact going crazy.

As he made his way up the stairs and knocked on Stefan's door, he was quickly invited inside, finding a fully awakened Stefan sitting at his desk writing in his journal.

"Hey, uh, I think you need to come down stairs and take a look at this" Alaric said, "Call me crazy, but Jeremy is sleeping with a girl on the couch who strangely looks a lot like Bonnie"

Stefan looked up with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I just said" Alaric answered, "I'm not kidding"

Suddenly a voice appeared behind them, "No brother, he's definitely not kidding"

Both Alaric and Stefan spun around to find a smirking Damon standing in the doorway with a pair of loose pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Damon?" They both said in unison, and Damon found himself chuckling a little.

In a flash Stefan was out of his seat and in front of him, greeting him with a brotherly hug.

"How- when? You're back?" Stefan said after hugging his brother, his face totally confused and relieved at the same time.

"Geez, did anyone around here have faith that I'd get back here one way or another?" Damon scuffed, and Stefan couldn't help the enormous grin that formed on his face.

"I-" Stefan hugged him again, "I can't believe you're here"

Damon smiled, "Alright Stefan, let's not get to overly brother-like" he joked, "it's not our style"

Stefan let out a small laugh, "It's nice to see you've still got your sense of humor"

Damon scoffed and then rolled his eyes, "Of course"

Just then, Alaric walked over, a massive smile on his face as he held a hand out towards Damon.

"Ric" Damon said with a smile as his hand met his and pulled him into a hug.

"It's nice to know you're back Damon" Ric said and then retreated, "and for the record, I knew you'd figure out a way" Alaric said with a smirk.

"And that my friend" Damon nodded, "is why we click so well"

Alaric laughed, and Damon looked towards a still confused, yet relieved Stefan.

"Brother, we've got some talking to do" Damon said as he narrowed his eyes at him and then looked over at Ric, "Could we have a second?"

Alaric nodded and then gave a pat on Damon's shoulder before exiting the room.

After Ric left, Damon walked into Stefan's room, making himself comfortable on the chair and stretching his feet up to rest on top of the desk.

"Damon I'm glad you're back, even if I am a little hesitant to know how" Stefan said with a smile as he took a seat on the bed.

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure out some way?" Damon said with a confident expression, "I mean, c'mon, you know me better than that brother"

Stefan laughed and then shook his head, "I don't know Damon, that was a pretty intense night; and honestly, I thought that was the end. Once Bonnie died… I didn't think I'd ever see you again" Stefan took a deep breath, the pain flooding back into his memory, "and as much as I _hate_ to admit it" Stefan joked, "it killed me"

Damon's eyes focused on Stefan for a few seconds, hesitant to respond at first. Expression of feelings with him and his brother wasn't something he was that used to.

"I know" Damon finally responded, his voice a little pained, "I saw you. I saw everyone. I was here, watching you all deal with it; you just couldn't see me"

Stefan's face furrowed, "You we're here?"

"Yep" Damon answered, "I saw you go into your emotional rages in here, I saw Elena slowly dying in my room, I saw Jeremy endlessly searching the family journals for some kind of answer on how to bring Bonnie and I back… I saw it all"

Stefan looked down, "Elena?" he asked, referring to her most darkening time.

"Mhm" Damon nodded, "Trying to kill herself? Yeah, I saw the whole thing. That's pretty much the point when I became more determined than ever to get back here."

Stefan nodded, "It was pretty scary" he said as he remembered, "I'd never seen her so depressed, so hurt"

"I know" Damon said, as if he was ashamed. Like it was his fault entirely.

Silence lingered for a few minutes before Stefan finally spoke again, "I'm glad you're back Damon" he looked up at him, "Seriously, I want you to know that. It's been an extremely rough couple of months"

Damon nodded, finally not trying to persuade the conversation towards a more sarcastic one, "Feeling's mutual Stefan" he said with an affirming nod.

It wasn't the most sentimental response; but for Stefan, he knew there was meaning behind it.

"So" Stefan said, trying to change the tone, "how'd you guys do it? You and Bonnie, how'd you get back here?"

Damon narrowed his eyes and then swallowed, "We made a deal with someone" he answered, "some witch"

Stefan's eyebrows creased, "A witch?" he asked confused, "A dead witch with powers? How is that even possible?"

"Don't ask me" Damon shrugged, "All I cared about was that she was able to bring me back, I didn't really ask her much questions in regards to that, all I know is she'd been dead for like four centuries or something, so she said she figured out some loopholes"

Stefan thought about it all for a few seconds, "So, you made a deal?" he said, his eyes narrowing in on Damon, "And what exactly is your end of this deal?"

Damon bit the inside of his cheek briefly; looking at Stefan and he instantly knew it wasn't going to be an answer he wanted to hear.

"Well…" Damon started, and eventually led into a long conversation where he explained the whole thing to Stefan, and what he needed to do; leaving out one minor detail, the part where Elena's soul was the end result if he did not keep his end of the bargain.

* * *

**XxxxX**

* * *

Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, and Bonnie all gathered in the living room as Stefan and Damon talked upstairs. They all shared a very heartwarming reunion, and both Elena and Bonnie shared many tears and hugs as a result.

The four of them enjoyed their long awaited reunions, and didn't bother to interrupt Stefan and Damon upstairs, figuring they were having some much needed brother time.

In the midst of laughs and relieved excitement, the door bell rang and Elena, for the first time in months, got up to answer the door with a smile gleaming across her face.

As she opened the door, she saw an older woman, who appeared in her late fifties or so.

"Uh, Hi" Elena said with a confused look, "Can I help you?"

The woman stared at Elena, her face almost astounded by the sight, "Elena?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me" Elena still looked confused, "Do I know you?"

The woman smiled, "No, you don't know me; but my name is CeCe, and I'm afraid we need to talk" the woman's smile dampened to a more serious expression, "I am your birth mothers aunt… your great aunt"

Elena's face was completely lost at this point, "I'm sorry, what?" she said as she tried to process what was just told to her.

"Elena, I am very sorry to just show up and spring this on you; but please, may I come in and talk with you?" the woman urged, "I'm afraid you are in great danger"

Elena's face stiffened as she looked at the woman with wide eyes.

_And just when she thought things were looking up_, she thought.

* * *

**XxxxX**

* * *

**_Hey everyone :)_**

**_Again, thank you so much for the support/ reviews/ follows/ favorites so far, I'm glad there are so many enjoying this fic!_**

**_So, at the request of some reviewers, I put a nice little conversation between Stefan and Damon in there, to show that Stefan was hurt over losing his brother. In no way did I want it to seem as if he was fine, because I don't think he would be. So I hope that did it a little justice._**

**_Also, a special shout out to Silver Luna, for the creation of CeCe. I had to change a couple of things regarding her character, and you will see them in the next chapter; but, regardless, she was an awesome submission and I hope I do her justice :)_**

**_So again, thank you for reading, and please review! Let me know your thoughts on both Jeremy/Bonnie and Damon/Elena's reunions!_**

**_Until next update… Xxx_**


End file.
